What Would You Do?
by Xselibreeze
Summary: Life is full of hard choices. What if they are good for you but hurt others? Sakura is faced with choices. Once it is made, there is no going back. But how could she choose a side; the safety and loyalty to her village as an Elite Anbu and Head Medic or her past love? What would you do? I mean being kidnapped, beaten, and then confessed to in one day. Life sucks. Sasuke X Sakura
1. Prologue

First Fanfiction! Reviews Please! Tips? Thoughts? Ideas?  
This is rated for Mature Themes. Will contain language, blood (violence), and sexual themes.

I wish I owed this but sadly no.  
I own NOTHING. Naruto is not my creation.

Happy Reading!  
****************************************************************************************

Prologue: What Would You DO?

Sakura sighed deeply for the third time within the last ten minutes. She was annoyed. _How could we been taken down that easily?_

How had she gotten here in the first place? She was just suppose to go on a simple intel mission. Ya, that didn't go as planned.

* * *

"Sakura." While jumping from her previous tree branch to the next, she slightly turned her head to look at the person who called her name.

"Hai Kakashi-sama?" Her former sensei had not tried to start a conversation with her or Naruto since they left the Hidden Leaf.

"This is a gathering intel mission only." He paused for a second. "Am I understood?" Of course she knew. But that didn't stop the uneasy feeling in her stomach. She knew he would eventually say something about the mission. It was only a matter of time.

"Hai." Naruto glanced at her. The only reason she knew this was because his face slightly inclined itself towards her direction. She knew that this mission was weighing hard on her teammate's mind. It effected everyone. That's why she tried to answer void of emotion.

"Sakura-chan..." I knew he would try to cheer me up.

"Naruto." I answered a little sternly. Hoping he would drop whatever he was about to say. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side.

"But..." The branch she just leaped from snapped a little as she thrust off it more harshly then she needed with a chakra empowered foot. She had enough. _It's too soon in the mission for fighting._

"I said d..." She didn't have time to finish her command. _Kuso. (Crap.) _Sakura narrowed her eyes and cursed slightly in her head as she dodged a kunai that was aimed for her foot.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto jumped down to the forest floor, following after her. "Are you okay?" She nodded. Her head snapped to the side. _A rumble?_ All three of them jumped towards each other and lowered into defensive stances as they stood back to back while they waited for the culprit to show himself. _Up? No. The kunai came from below. Below? They were on the ground._ She smirked.

"How unfortunate for him. He must not know who we are. Or he would know what we are capable of. What I am capable of." She pulled on her white glove that was on her hand to tighten it. _Damn. I just bought these._

_"_Shimatta! Ka-Ka-Sensei! Run!" Naruto and Kakashi jumped away just as Sakura's fist connected with the ground.

"Cha-nara!" She felt the energy surge through her and out of her fist as the earth cracked and shattered into different directions. As the smoked cleared, a man's figure came into view. She stared at the man. _He was tall and looked about our age. Maybe 21? 22? Glasses...Kabu-...! A smoke bomb? "_Hiding yourself won't help any Kabuto."

"Sakura. I am surprised by the strength your tiny body is capable of. However, by being strong in one thing, another is depleted."

"What...?" She heard a thump from behind her. She turned quickly to find Naruto collapsed with Kakashi trying to hold himself up. "Kakashi-sama!"

"Sakura...run...warn the Hidden Leaf..." She felt her head surge. She wrenched forward on the ground. The pain in her head caused her to fall to her knees. _A...a sleep bomb...how could she be so careless... _She leaned over more trying to support her weight on her hands. _I have to do something. Think! You can't be useless anymore. They had to be close for them to be attacked. _She was careless again. The last thing she felt was a pinch on her neck. She lay on the ground motionless. Her mask had fallen off as her face made contact with the ground.

_I am a useless little fool.  
_

* * *

Her hands were in chains. She was hanging from the ceiling. Dangling. _It's dark. Where am I? Last time I remember we were crossing into the Country of Rice. The Hidden Village of Sound. Where am I now? Who knows how long I was out. Maybe if I pull myself up I can slice the chains somehow._

"Shit!" While trying to pull herself up she felt a sharp sting through her spine. _My spine? I can't feel it. It's numb..._

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." That snake's voice again.

"Kabuto. When I get my hands on you, you are going to wish you never..."

"I think you are in no position to be throwing out threats. Try saving yourself first. Or maybe your friends for that matter." _Naruto!_ _Kakashi!_ She narrowed her eyes at him. His smile was malicious. His aura emitted evil rays.

"What did you-" She tried to hiss out another threat but he cut her off.

"Calm down. It was a joke. I have no use for them. I left them where I got you. No use to lug extra weight around." _She shot him a sharp look. _If looks could kill, that would be one of them.

"Extra weight!?" She yelled. _How could he call them that? They were people. NOT luggage._

_"_Sakura." Her eyes widened with shock. _No...this couldn't be. "_Baka."

She bit her lip. _No. I won't cry._


	2. Chapter 1: The Unraveled and Frayed Bond

Chapter 1: The Unraveled and Frayed Bonds

He watched her as she lay on the ground sleeping. This couldn't be Sakura. The Sakura he remembered was fragile, weak, unattractive. The women that laid before him was...

* * *

_Ugh. My head. It's pounding. My body. It's aching. My throat. It's parched. _She licked her lips as she struggled to peel open her eyes. _It's dark. Very dark. _She tried to push herself up. She tried to move. Her right hand twitched. That was about all of the movement she could get. _Calm down Sakura. Breathe. You are a medic. Do a scan. _She let the chakra in her body flow from her toes all the way to her head. _Geez... I look horrible on the inside. I hate to see what I look like from the outside. Multiple bruises. I think my nose is broken. My left hand is completely useless. Every finger on it is broken. _As she laid sprawled out on the dark, moist floor of the metal cellar her body stiffened. It prickled with rage and fear.

"Sakura." _How did I not notice him!? _There in the darkness of herself was the Uchiha himself. Leaning against the wall with a smug look on his face. She opened her eyes and peered up at him in disgust. _His onyx-black eyes look the same. Except something is off about them. What is it? _Her eyes widened with shock. _He's wearing...the Akutski cloak. _It was open allowing one to see the cold contours of his wardrobe. Black ninja pants with his regular sandals. Upon his shins were guards. In a flash he was gone and reappeared kneeling in front of her on the ground. "Don't make me say it again." _His voice his stern; milky with leadership that she would not listen to. _She mustered all of her strength and spit in his face. *PAH* _Did he really just smack me? Oh, he did it this time. _Not paying attention to the screams and cries her body made as she struggled to stand, she pushed herself off the ground and stood before his kneeling form.

"What is it you want _Sasuke."_ _He twitched. Just a little. Not much. But he definitely twitched. _He had not missed that she excluded the "-kun" from his name.

"Now..." He stood up and wiped his face off. "Is that anyway to treat an old teammate? An old friend? A past l-" Her eyebrow twitched.

"Don't. You. Dare." She shook with rage. Her emotions that she had been keeping in for so long were starting to seep through. "Don't you dare finish that sentence. For you do not have any emotion to relate to the past. Therefore you have no right to discuss the matter with me anymore." To say he was shocked was an understatement. He didn't understand. What happened to the Sakura he knew. This had to be a trick. "Ahhhh...what a pity." He shot her a sharp, annoyed look. _Oh ya... I have his attention now. _"Here I stand before you. Your old ally. But even your eyes doubt what your heart remembers." With that she sat back down and made sure he couldn't see her face. _Ya...let him chew on that._

He swallowed hard. As he walked out of her cell she could hear him say under his breath, "Sakura, what happened to you?"

_He doesn't need to know. He didn't protect. Nobody protected me. There is only me. Only me. Only me. _She silently cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Sasuke." _Ugh. Why can't he just leave me alone and stop pestering me._

"Hn?"

"Will she join? You know the consequences if she doesn't." _He had an evil tint to his eyes. Why was he asking this? There is only one answer he can give him to assure Sakura's safety and he knew that. So why taunt him?_

_"__Y_ou already know the answer. I told you from the beginning she would refuse. I didn't even have to ask her. I already know._" __I figured she would hate me. Not that I care._

_"_Ahhh...Sasuke-kun._" _He twitched at his name added with that nasty suffix. "Don't tell me you are hurt." A chord in him snapped. He glared at Kabuto with a death intention.

"I suggest you-"

_"_Don't tell me you thought she would be the same loving girl from ten years ago?"_ He froze. __Did I expect her to be? Did I really expect her to come running back to me with open arms? No. I didn't expect her to. I hoped that..._

_"_Don't lay another hand on her." He headed for the door. Just as he was closing the door...

"Oh and Sasuke. Do remember our deal." He slammed the door. _To hell with you._

* * *

She awoke on something much softer than the cold hard ground. _Do I dare open my eyes? No I'll enjoy the warmth a little longer. __Or so she tried._

"Sakura." _Kuso. Anyone but him. Why is the world so cruel? __She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was in a wooden bedroom. She was sleeping in a large bed with a rich red comforter. A door about ten feet from the bed stood closed. Next to her head were a desk and a chair. In that chair was..._

"Sasuke." He let out a breath of relief. She had said his name soft and not filled with anger or hatred.

"Your fingers are back in place. They will need to heal. You will need to heal. Your chakra is limited so use it sparingly. You might want to place your nose by the way before it stays crooked permanently." With that she shot up from the bed.

"Oooohh..." She reached for her lower back in pain. She gasped. _What is this? It feels like a metal place against the curve of my back. !_

"There is a chakra needle in your back. It limits what you are allowed to do until we can trust you." He sighed as she turned her head and glared at him.

"Trust me? As long as I don't trust you, that will never happen." She huffed at him and crossed her arms. She turned her head away in disgust and expected him to get up and leave. But that was too easy for him. "Huh!" She sucked in a breath of air as he grabbed her loosely by the neck and pushed her down on the bed.

"You better listen well Sakura. I'm not in here to chat on my free will. You will have to gain everyone's trust if you expect to live. The Akutski will kill you without hesitation if you do not comply." _He smells like lavender. His face...it's cold. Yet, caring?_ She gulped. A tear threatened to roll down her cheek.

"Why do you care?" She didn't expect him to answer. He crawled off of her and headed for the door. He stopped with his hand on the door knob.

"Clean yourself up in the bathroom. We will talk later." She didn't know why she wanted to know. But she wanted to.

"Sasuke!" He stiffened. "Why?" He loosened. As the door shut...

"I don't want to be alone anymore." And with that she let loose her guard now that he was gone. She let her feelings seep out of her and gently fall to the comforter.

"Damn it to hell."


	3. Chapter 2: Do I Know You?

I'm sorry that it is taken awhile to upload new chapters! 'Hides in a corner.' School just started back up from Spring Break and allergies are horrible. 'sigh'  
And please review. I can't believe all the views I got! I was in tears. I just need to know what you are all thinking.

Any opinions on making a vampire Naruto fanfic?

Anywho...Enjoy!

_Chapter 2: Do I Know You?_

Dammit. Who does he think he is? I'll show him lonely. "Arughh." She rubbed her temples for the third time before deciding that it would be nice to take a shower. As she got up, she moved carefully making sure that her whole body was intact. "Ya I'm connected. I wouldn't go as far as saying it's a good thing." She followed the little walkway to the other door that had yet to be open. She had guessed correctly. Behind the door was a simple yet nice bathroom. As long as she could clean herself off, she considered it a bathroom from heaven. Once inside she turned around to have a good look at her back. She had been right. _What is this thing?_ On her lower back of the spine she had a thin metal steel plate contoured to the curve of her arch. "Geez Sasuke was right. My nose looks horrible. Now lets see...if I push it quickly it can snap in...OWW! KUSO! KUSO!" _Well that wasn't smart at all. Whatever at least it is in place now._ _Due to limited amounted of chakra she must use it sparingly. Who knows when I will get the chance to bust out of here. However, first a shower._

* * *

_Ahhh... so much better. _"Well now what am I going to wear?" She looked around and as her eyes fell upon the clothes in the corner on the back of the toilet she scoffed. _Ya right. He thinks I am going to wear his clothes? _

_"__Well they are the only clothes."_

_What?! Out of all the times you now decide to come out? Really sometimes I can't believe you._

_"__Excuse me. We are the same person. Just out on the clothes and stop whining."_

_Fine. But the second I get a change to change I am taking it!_

_"__Ya, ya whatever. I mean what other choice do you have? Let him see you naked?"_

_Shut up already! I am putting them on! _She tugged on the loose satin shorts with a Uchiha shirt and through they grey hoodie on over it. She put on the hood of her jacket, tucking on her pink hair in the process. Man I'm going to have to cut my hair soon. It all the way down to my waist. She then glanced down to the shorts she wore. Sure they were cute but talk about short. She stared at her creamy white legs until her inner conscious decided to pipe in again.

_"__Oh so you admit-"_

_I admit nothing! Hell with him._

_"__Oh, come on. You know he is cute. And he saved you from that awful cellar. It was dark and scary down there."_

Sakura hadn't taken much thought about his appearance. _I guess he was decent. His face has lost the baby features. His chin is more defined. He has gotten taller and a lot thicker looking. Probably from all the muscle. Not to mention his deep voice. It was almost... "__No! Stop it Sakura." __I can't think of him that way. _Interrupted from her thoughts was the loud growling sensation from her stomach._"_Well he really didn't say to stay in the room._" _She crept over to the door and opened it. As she peered out, _I'll be back before he knows __I've __left._

* * *

_Really? All they have is apples in this stupid fridge. _She slammed the fridge door in frustration as she took out an apple. "Ewww. I don't want to eat the skin. I'll just peel it off." However, as she hummed to herself cutting the skin of with a knife she failed to notice someone walking into the kitchen.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" _Oh Kami. Why does that voice sound familiar?_

"I'm just peeling an apple. I'm hungry." She replied sheepishly. _I can't see who it is__. _And that's when she turned around to see who her convicter was. "Kisame..." She hissed venomly.

"Do I know you?" He growled. "Not that I care-"Sakura removed her hoodie to reveal her signature pink hair. "Oh. It's you. The bitch who won't accept our offer and now are eating my food while shacking up with Sas-" 'FLING!' Kisame lifted his left hand to his ear. A small paper cut was now bestowed on his left ear. And behind him was the knife Sakura was using to cut the skin off the apple. "You little whore!" Sakura had by then turned back around and started eating her apple to fulfill her dying stomachs hunger. Before she could even register the chakra surge Kisame had used a transportation jutsu to appear right behind her. Just as she was turning around to find where the chakra signature had gone, she gasped and closed her eyes. Preparing her for the impact. But it never came. She peeped one eye open to find...

"Sasuke..." His sharingan was spinning rapidly as his right hand had stopped Kisame's power hand from smacking her. His left hand was holding his katana to his throat.

_"_Sakura." She shivered to the chilling sound to her name.

"Ha..i...?" _Oh I am so dead._

"Go back to the room. Now." _Whatever. Better not piss him off anymore._

"Hey! I'm not through with her-!"

"If you ever try to hurt what is mine again I will kill you." By this time Sakura has stopped her walking to see what they would say. _Why do I believe him so well? It's almost scary._

"But she-"

"Did you not hear me? Or shall I-" _Oh I got something. _Sakura smirked.

"Sasuke." He didn't even turn his head to acknowledge her talking. _He chooses out of all the time to now be protective of someone hurting me? A little late for that. _"Let him be. It's my fault. I ate his stupid apple." She walked over and pulled the knife out of the wall. "Oh and Kisame?" He snapped his head at her and frowned. "Next time you try and insult me. Pick something that will actually hurt and not just annoy me." The left side of her lips came up into a half amused smile. She dropped the knife on the counter and walked out of the room.

"I'm not through with you!" _Yes and I'm not either._


End file.
